Looking for the Light: Extras
by ruvy91
Summary: A few scenes from Looking for the Light in the Dark from different points of view (thus not in the main fic). Part 2 of Magic in the Air Series.
1. Laura

Laura Hale was sitting outside her favorite café enjoying a latte and blueberry scone in the shadow of the Space Needle. She scribbled down a few thoughts and wished that just this once an afternoon news segment would go off without a hitch when someone sat across from her. Laura subtly glanced at the olive skin brunet that sat down at her table and finished writing. She sat back in her chair, taking a sip of her latte and glanced at the dark clouds in the sky.

"You'd probably be better off inside. It's going to start pouring any minute now." Laura said casually to the woman sitting across from her.

"I'll take my chances. Beside I need some information and you're the only one who can give it to me." The woman replied.

"Oh?" Laura asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's about your little brother Laura and where he's disappeared to." The woman answered.

"I might be willing to answer that question depending on who's asking and why." Laura said coolly. Laura felt wary, her instincts telling her not to trust this woman.

"My name is Kali and he killed my mate and Alpha Ennis. I require recompense." The woman informed.

"If I remember correctly Ennis killed someone very dear to my little brother. He deserved what he got." Laura said picking her nails.

"I don't think you understand. I demand you tell me where he is." Kali threatened, banging her fist against the table as her claws started to sprout.

"And I don't think you understand just how foolish it is to threaten me." Laura replied, flashing her alpha red eyes. Kali sat back and her claws retracted. Laura smiled smugly at the woman before getting up and smoothing her pencil skirt and grabbing her notepad.

"Now that we understand each other, I have a job to get back to. Be a doll and pick up the tab for me." Laura said before she walked away.

Laura was a block from the café when she felt someone following her. She picked up her speed and started zig-zagging her route back to the station, trying to shake her tail. When they kept up with her, Laura broke into a run, stepping out of her heels as she went. They ran after her and Laura ducked down a deserted alley, deciding to scare them off with her wolf powers.

As soon as she was halfway down the alley she got a pit in her stomach, feeling like this was a bad idea. Suddenly a pair of twins came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Laura was struggling to fight them off when Kali came strolling up.

"You could have done this the easy way, but I guess that Hale arrogance is your family's undoing. I'll send Derek your regards." Kali said coolly right before her right hand reared back, claws sprouted.

The last thing Laura ever saw was yellow eyes as the rain started to come down and her throat was ripped out.


	2. Immunity

Lydia was sitting in her car, the parking lot empty, when she decided to break down and cry. Seeing Jackson in the hall laughing with Danny had been more than she could bear. She knew she deserved better than that idiot but it didn't stop her heart from hurting.

There was a tap on her window and she quickly looked in the rearview mirror, horrified she did because her mascara had run. Lydia wiped her eyes and rolled down her window.

"Are you alright?" A very muscular dark haired man with stubble asked. His expression looked annoyed and that made Lydia mad.

"Never better." Lydia said icily as she glared at the man. She pegged him to be in his mid-20s but other than that she couldn't read him.

"Come on, pretty girls shouldn't cry in their cars alone. Take a walk with me." The man said tilting his head away from the car. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just from here to the field and back, in full sight of the school." The man added. There was something in his eyes that made Lydia trust him, like he had been through a worse pain and lived.

Lydia got out of her car and started walking towards the field, the man catching up to her in a few seconds and silently keeping stride.

As they neared the field, Lydia realized that the Lacrosse team was there practicing and she spun on her heel, heading back to her car.

"I'm guessing one of them broke up with you. Their loss; You're beautiful and smart." The man said as he followed her.

"How do you know that?" Lydia demanding, spinning around and advancing on him.

"Why don't you show that ass hole? Join my pack and you get strength, heightened sense, agility. Make him realize that he's a major idiot. All it takes is a little bite." The man said coolly, not bothered by Lydia being in his space.

"You're crazy." Lydia said, glaring at him.

"Really?" the man replied and his eyes glowed red. Lydia squeaked and started to run for her car.

The man was suddenly ahead of her leaning against her car, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done it a long time ago. It's your choice, you don't have. Though I would keep this to yourself, otherwise people will be calling you crazy." The man said, then pushed off from her car and started walking away.

"Fine." Lydia said quickly.

"Alright, give me your arm. I do have to say this will hurt." The man said holding a hand out palm up.

"No." Lydia answered. The man raised an eyebrow.

"If this leaves a scar, I don't want it visible." Lydia explained and moved her shirt away from her skirt, exposing the pale skin of her hip.

The man smirked and sunk to his knees, giving her no warning as he bit her. Lydia bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. He let go and Lydia adjusted her clothes to hide the bite. The man eyed her oddly and when she didn't do anything he smiled.

"That'll heal by moon rise tonight. Call me tomorrow and we'll start your control training." The man said handing her a slip of paper with a phone number on it, then walked away.

"What I don't get a name?" Lydia called after him.

"Derek" the man said with a wave over his shoulder as he continued walking.

Lydia rolled her eyes and got in her car to go home. She grumbled to herself when she was bandaging her hip in her bathroom, her favorite skirt ruined by the blood that had oozed out of the bite mark.

The next morning her hip hurt and she checked it under the bandage. The bite was still there blood oozing a little as she reached for her phone and Derek's number.

"You said the bite would be gone by morning ass hole." Lydia said angrily when Derek picked up.

"_What?_" Derek replied over the phone, surprise in his tone.

"I still have a wound where you bit me." Lydia said slowly, letting the words sink into his thick skull.

"_And you're still alive._" Derek muttered.

"Yeah last time I checked." Lydia scoffed.

"_You're supposed to be dead or changed and healed. This has never happened before._" Derek said absently.

"Well neither have happened, so what now genius." Lydia sneered.

"_We forget this ever happened and not say a word to anyone._" Derek replied and hung up.

"Knew you were crazy." Lydia muttered before gently tossing her phone onto her bed. She worried her lip before deciding not to say anything and limped to her bathroom to change the bandage.


	3. Banshee

Something was nagging Stiles as he walked into Derek's library for his lesson with Deaton. Lydia had been acting strange the past few weeks and what she had said after the divination made Stiles concerned.

Just because he wasn't pining after her anymore didn't mean that Stiles was going to stop paying attention to her.

"So Deaton, you know things right?" Stiles asked the man.

"That's a vague way of putting it, yes." Deaton answered.

"So what does it mean when a person's aura changes?" Stiles inquired.

"Usually a change in someone's aura has to do with a change in themselves. Subtle changes reflect minor things, however drastic changes can be something like a great tragedy or in the case of lycanthropy being bitten by an alpha." Deaton explained. "What's brought on this query?"

"Well Lydia's aura changed a few weeks ago, but it's not quite the same way as with being bitten by an alpha. Wolf aura's have tones of red and in Scott's case when he was turned a deep blue. Her aura kind of went dark and for the most part is black, when before it was always light and at times pink." Stiles answered.

"Then there's what happened at the divination the other day." Stiles added. Deaton was quiet but his expression encouraging, waiting for the teen to continue.

"She identified the building where it's supposed to take place. It's not in the normal areas of town Lydia hangs out in. Not unless she has a bat cave in one full of shoes and chalkboards filled with math equations." Stiles concluded.

Deaton was quiet, his expression thoughtful. He then grabbed a book from one of Derek's shelves and flipped a few pages. When he stopped flipping he read for a few moments before snapping the book shut.

"Banshee." Deaton said with finality.

"Ok I'll bite, what's a Banshee?" Stiles asked.


	4. Friendly Warning

Chris Argent opened the front door to find two teenage boys and Lydia standing there. Lydia looked her chipper self despite it being early on a Saturday. The brunet boy was looking around nervously.

"Hi, is Allison up?" Lydia asked.

"I think I heard her moving around in her room. What's going on?" Chris replied.

"We have tickets to the Lana Del Rey concert in LA and wanted Allison to come with." Lydia answered.

"How long would you be gone for this concert?" Chris asked, not liking how the brunet boy kept looking around.

"The concert's tonight and it ends pretty late so I booked us a couple of hotel rooms to stay the night. We'll head out early and be back around noon." Lydia answered.

"Uh-huh." Chris replied. Lydia just smiled at him and Chris couldn't find a reason to say no. "Alright, but you're sharing the room with Allison."

"Of course" Lydia said waving her hand up and down. Chris stepped back and let the teenagers in. Lydia and the Hawaiian boy started towards the stairs.

"Besides, Danny's gay." Lydia said pointing to the boy following her.

The brunet boy stayed in the entryway with Chris looking on edge.

"I didn't catch your name." Chris said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Jackson Whittemore, sir." The boy replied.

"Ah yes Allison's mentioned you." Chris stated. Jackson grunted and looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Sir, I know this may sound strange but I feel I should warn you." Jackson started. Chris raised an eyebrow but waved his hand for the boy to continue.

"I know what you guys are and….You should stay home today." Jackson looks nervous as he says it.

Chris glares at the kid realizing what he is and why he would know his family was a bunch of hunters.

"Now before you go get a gun or whatever, I want to say this. Allison is pack and we would never do anything to hurt her. I'm only giving you this warning at the risk of my alpha's wrath because I know you live by a code." Jackson explained.

Before Chris could reply Allison, Lydia and Danny came downstairs ready to go.

"Thanks for letting me go dad. I'll see you tomorrow." Allison said, placing a kiss on Chris' cheek.

"It's no problem. Be safe and have fun." Chris replied as he watched Allison leave with her friends. He was comforted and uneasy at the same time by Jackson's warning.


	5. Swift as Light

Stiles woke up the morning after his 18th birthday to Lydia's screams. He tried to vault out of bed to find out what was wrong but got tangled up in the sheets. After face planting on the floor and finally untangling himself, Stiles ran down the stairs from Derek's bedroom, seeing the pack surrounding a pale Lydia.

"Where?" Stiles asked as he saw that everyone save Derek was present.

"The woods near the large tree stump." Lydia replied taking a shaky breath.

Stiles nodded and without extensive thought he pulled on his power and teleported, knowing exactly where Lydia indicated.

After the temporary blinding that accompanies his teleportation subsided, Stiles saw Derek fall to the ground and the brunet started running toward the alpha. As he was running Stiles saw the form of a woman with her throat slashed. She was still breathing but when he got closer he noticed the wolf claws and Stiles saw red.

Stiles pulled on his power once again and ripped the woman's head from her body, it landing on the large tree stump.

After what seemed like miles Stiles finally reached Derek, sliding on his knees next to the alpha. Derek was gasping for breath and Stiles could see the claw punctures over his right lung. Stiles drew on instinct and started chanting, the words naturally coming to him. He put his hands over the wound and let the magic flow through them, a white light radiating from his palms told him it was working.

Stiles' energy was draining from him and before too long he had to stop chanting if he wanted to have enough left to keep breathing himself. He heard Derek took a deep breath and felt relieved. He went to move to give the alpha some room but almost collapsed himself. Stiles placed a hand on Derek's chest to balance himself; his heart raced when he felt the warmth radiating off of Derek and the alpha's steady heartbeat.

"Did you just heal me?" Derek asked.

"Yeah" Stiles breathed.

"I thought healing magic was very difficult." Derek stated.

"It is" Stiles answered before breathing deeply.

"Stiles are you alright?" Derek asked, and Stiles could hear the worry in the alpha's voice.

"I teleported, ripped her head off and healed you. I'm a bit tired now." Stiles snarked.

"Why?" Derek asked.

In that moment Stiles just felt tired. Not just physically but emotionally. He was tired of hiding his feelings from the stubborn alpha.

Stiles opened his mouth ready to confess his feelings when a twig snapped and the new kids, Ethan and Aiden, came out of the trees towards them.


	6. You Don't Belong Here

Stiles hung up with Derek and climbed out of bed. He shivered and coughed before pulling on his red hoody and grabbing his keys. Stiles got to the door and opened it to a beautiful dark haired woman with ruby red lips.

"Well hi there" The woman said in a husky tone. There was something off about this woman but Stiles couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hello. Are you looking for my dad because he's at work." Stiles asked then coughed. He stepped outside and locked the door behind him.

"No, I was looking for you. You wanna go somewhere with me?" She chuckled, hooking a finger under his chin.

"Um no, I was going to meet someone just now." Stiles answered and started walking away in the direction of Derek's loft. Stiles suddenly felt a splitting pain in the back of his head and as he was falling to the ground could see the woman's eyes flash red.

Stiles woke up in a dank basement, the beautiful woman hovering over a table littered with a lot of occult paraphernalia. He tried to leave but found that he was tied to a chair. He tried to pull on his power but it would come to him.

Stiles looked down and saw why. The woman had put a cold iron talisman around his neck, blocking his magic.

"So what are you?" Stiles asked weakly. The illness that had plagued him in the past few weeks took all of his normal confidence and snark out of his voice.

"A succubus dear." The woman answered without looking up from the book she was reading.

"So what are you gonna do, suck my soul out? You know that's not going to work I'm not human." Stiles replied.

"Oh I know dear. That's what all this is for. You see I prey on the half –fae." The succubus answered before starting a ritual.

Stiles struggled against his bonds, trying to get free but his muscles were too weak from his illness. Despite knowing that the cold iron talisman around his neck was blocking it, he still tried to pull on his power.

When the succubus was done with her ritual she walked over to Stiles and put her hands on his shoulder, smirking while he glared defiantly.

The succubus opened her mouth and started to slowly suck in air. As she did it Stiles could feel his energy draining and his struggle to get out of the chair renewed. As he grew weaker and weaker his vision started to fade and all Stiles could think about was seeing Derek one last time.

_"Stiles"_ a distantly familiar voice called out to him.

_"Stiles"_ the voice called again.

The voice invoked his real name and Stiles' vision focused. He saw his mother standing next to Talia Hale under a pair of intertwined oaks that formed an arch to a larger forest.

"Mom?" Stiles asked, feeling his eyes fill with tears as he reached towards here.

_"You don't belong here honey. You're still needed. He still needs you."_ Claudia grabbed his hand with both of hers and kissed his fingers before letting go.

"I miss you mom" Stiles said as the distance between him and his mother got larger.

_"I know, I love you. Now go back Stiles."_ Claudia said with a sad smile.

"STILES!" Derek's voice cried out suddenly and Stiles could see the worried face of the alpha as his eyes started to focus.


End file.
